I'll Keep You Safe From Harm (Dolorosa Fanfic)
by Kiara Violet Piexs
Summary: I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK! I got really bored and really wanted to write something. So, have this, my new fanfic. This fanfic will be based off of the Ancestors, mostly Dolorosa and how she raises the Signless to the point she has to watch him die. I will also get into detail on my HEADCANNON.
1. Part One: Mother Dolorosa

A young troll walks deeper in the cave, as she has done for a three-in-a-half to five sweeps now; she watches the different lusui taking the small little cave grubs that will soon become trolls. She smiles as the lusui take the grub they want to raise for themselves. But something was strange about how the lusui were acting when they were looking around. The troll glances over their shoulders and sees a little grub that has red mesh eyes, and its body was blood red.

"What an ugly color!" the ram lusus says.

"I certainly don't want him." The cat lusus adds.

"He is a mutant!" the spider says.

How rude, the troll thinks, why aren't they going to give him a chance? He might turn out to be a nice young troll.

"Well, I found my grub," the goat lusus pauses, holding the grub with purple eyes and body, "I am out."

The troll watches as the lusus, one by one, turning their backs on the mutant grub, slowly heading to the exit of the cave. She looks behind her and sees the small red grub.

"I am sorry that you don't have a lusus." She says silently.

She slowly walks to the grub and kneels down and gently picks up the whimpering grub, his red tears run down his face.

"Shh, everything will be alright. There is no need for those tears. I will protect you," she pauses, "I will be a mother to you."

The grub looks at the troll, and the tears suddenly stop. He makes a small purring noise. She knew that the grub wanted her to be his mother. She looks around the cave to see if any other jade blooded trolls were there.  
I am going to quit, she thought, I will quit and raise him, and prove to the lusui what they didn't see in him.

She slowly stands up, hiding the little grub. She goes to the foreman.

"What do you want, Dolorosa?" he grunts.

His pointed hours stick out of his short, wavy, black hair, his yellow eyes stare down at the troll, his armor keeps his muscles from showing.

"I would like to tell you," she pauses, "I will not be returning."

"Are you quitting?" he asks.

"Yes."

"For what reason?"

"I need to be free," she pauses, "I can't be stuck in a cave for the rest of my life."

The foreman sighs.

"Fine, I will also give you your final pay." He goes to search for some money.

Dolorosa stands there, holding the grub in her arms, she carefully lifts up her arms and looks down at the sleeping grub, and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Here you go, Dolorosa." He says.

She slowly puts her arm down and reaches for the money.

"Thank you sir." She pauses, "We will come across paths again. Farewell for now."

"Good luck to you." He bows his head.

Dolorosa bows her head back in respect. Then she slowly walks out the cave.

The moonlight, she thought, it's so . . . beautiful.

Once she was out of the cave, she could tell that the moon was lighting their future. His future as a young troll. When he finally grows. Her green sleeve acts like a blanket for the little grub. He made a small purring sound. Dolorosa's heart started beating; it put a bright smile on her face. She lifts up her arm and smiles at the sleeping grub

"I'll keep you safe from harm." She gently kisses his head.


	2. Part Two: Dualscar vs Mother Dolorosa

"Mommy." Cries the small growing young troll.

"What is it my child?" Dolorosa asks.

The child's black hair covered his small horns; his red eyes glitter with pain, his one piece black suit doesn't have sleeves. He holds hand, the color red was flowing out of a cut.

"M . . . My hand," he pauses, "it hurts."

The Dolorosa turns around to see the young troll.

"Come here," she pauses, holding a hand out for his, "let me take a look at it."

The child walks up to her, very slowly. He learned how to be cautious on walking, since they live in a cave. This cave, however, had just been discovered by the two. When the boy got to his mother, he holds out his. The Dolorosa gets some white fabric out of a bag and tares some off.

"It's just a small cut, my son." She pauses, "You should be fine."

She carefully wraps the fabric around his left hand, over the cut. She sees the odd color of it. A memory returns to her. One that she thought she had forgotten. She remembers the lusui picking grubs back at the cave she worked out, a long time ago. She remembers seeing the lusus that looked so much like a spider.

"He is a mutant!" the words of the lusus repeated in the Dolorosa's head.

The child looks up at her, worried.

"Mommy?" he asks.

The Dolorosa's thoughts flew out of the cave's exit. She turns to look at the boy.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asks her, with worriedness in his tone.

"Yes, I am alright," she pauses, "I just had a brief flashback."

"What's a flashback?"

"I will tell you when you are a little older, my child."

"Okay." He smiles at her.

The Dolorosa smiles back and finishes wrapping up the cut. All the sudden, the sound of anger starts heading towards the cave, slowly.

No, she thought, not this again.

She looks down at the child.

"Hurry my son, get your hood on," she pauses, "then you have to hide in a tree."

"Mommy," he pauses, "what if they hurt you again?"

"That doesn't matter," she says, "I will protect you, no matter the cost."

The Dolorosa helps her son put on his hood. They make a run for it outside to the nearest tree.

"Mommy." The child says as the Dolorosa helps him up the tree.

"I will be fine." She pauses, "Don't come down until they are gone."

"Mommy, I am frightened."

"Everything will be alright, I promise." She pauses, kissing the child's forehead, "stay hidden, stay quiet, and don't come down until they are gone."

The child didn't reply, he holds on a branch as he hides from the mob that made their way.

"Where is he?" asks Orphaner Dualscar.

His black hair holds a bit of purple in it, his horns make the symbol on his armor, his cape and armor are both purple, his black pants have purple stripes going up and down, his black shoes have a bit of purple in them, his dark purple eyes were full of hatred towards the Dolorosa, his fish fins, that are used for breathing under water, is what he uses to hear everything when he dwells upon the land, he has two scar marks a crossed the left side of his gray-skinned face.

"He's not here." The Dolorosa calmly says.

"Don't pull that shit, Dolorosa," he angrily pauses, "I know that he is here somewhere."

"He isn't."

"You lie terribly." He slowly pulls out his rifle, "For the last time, Dolorosa, tell me where he fucking is!"

"He's not here." She repeats what she had said before.

"You really want to die," he slowly puts his finger on the trigger, "don't you?"

"I will never tell you where he is." She says.

"I will give you to the count of ten, Dolorosa," he pauses, "to hand over the mutant, or you will be arrested. One."

Dualscar slaps Dolorosa a crossed the face.

What am I going to do, she thought, he has his figure on the trigger, I could die soon.

"Two."

He kicks her in the stomach, she falls to the ground.

What am I going to do, she pauses, and I can't lose him.

"Three."

He goes to the ground and punches her continually in the stomach.

The Dolorosa bites her lip.

"Four."

He then kicks her in the back.

I have to think of something quick, she pauses, if I don't think of anything to do soon, I am going to get arrested.

"Five."

He slaps her face once again.

Maybe I can tell them a false place where he is, she ponders.

"Six."

He kicks her in the stomach. She coughs up some blood. Her face scratched opened, her jade blood flows out of the wounds.

Hopefully they believe me, she thinks.

"Seven."

He kicks her in the back again.

That's what I'll do, she says.

"Eight."

Dualscar slaps her face again.

The child bites his lip to keep from tearing up. He is watching his mother getting hurt by someone he didn't know.

"Nine!" Dualscar pauses, "I am one away, Dolorosa, tell me where he is!"

He kicks her in the stomach again.

"TEN!" He picks her up.

"Wait," she says, "I will tell you."

Blood comes out of her mouth.

"Where is he?" he asks, angrily.

"He is in a cave." She pauses, "Go ten miles north and eight miles west, you will come to a cave. He is in there."

"What is this?" He pauses, "Some sort of fucking trick?"

"No," The Dolorosa puts her left arm around her, holding her stomach.

"Fine," he pauses, "Men! Let's head out!"

Dolorosa falls to her knees, jade tears flowing down her eyes. The salt from the tears go into the cuts and they start stinging. But, this didn't make her stern; she was used to this pain. She carefully watches Dualscar and his men walk away.

"For Her Imperial Condensation!" Dualscar yells before they were totally gone.

"All hail Her Imperial Condensation!" The men all say in unison.

The Dolorosa sobs. The child carefully gets down from the tree and runs to his mother's side.

"Mommy," he pauses, "you're crying again."

She looks at her son, she wraps her right arm around him pulling him closer to her.

"I'm sorry." She cries, "I'm sorry."

The child tries to wrap his small arms around her.

"Don't cry, mommy." He pauses, as he kisses her cheek, "Don't cry, mommy."


	3. Part Three: Meeting Young Disciple

The Dolorosa holds her stomach with her left hand, she also limps as the two walk. The child looks up at his injured mother, feeling sorry for what had happened to her. What must it feel like? To be beaten? Mocked? Followed? His thoughts turned to looking at her as a strong woman. How can she be that strong? Even with all that has happened to her, she never complains. The child begins thinking on how his life might turn out to be. He ponders on why the highbloods what him so much. Was it because of the color of his blood? The red blood? The color of a mutant? He then begins to think on how he could be as strong as his mother. He then begins on thinking of ways that things could be different on Alternia. He glances up at his mother.  
"Mommy, can . . ." he pauses, hesitating, "Can I hold your hand, please?"  
The Dolorosa looks down at the young, growing troll. She smiles.  
"Of course you can, my child." She calmly says, holding out her hand for his.  
The child cautiously takes his mother's hand.  
So strong, he thought, even with all that has happened, she is able to have a smile on her face?  
Through the trees, came a rattling noise.  
"Did you hear that, mommy?" the child asked.  
The Dolorosa stops suddenly and looks down at the child.  
"It's alright," she says, calmly, "they aren't going to find you."  
The two continued to walk. The child looks around the forest area where they walked. He knew he heard something. Soon the child sees a small person in front of them.  
"Mommy!" he goes and hides behind the Dolorosa's right leg.  
The troll walks up to them. She was in black with an olive green trim around it; her long wavy hair covered most of her back, her olive green eyes shined.  
"He's cute!" She says.  
The Dolorosa puts her hand on her son's right shoulder.  
"It's alright," The Dolorosa says calmly.  
"She's scary . . ." The child says  
"You're cute." The young female troll says.  
"And you must be The Huntress," Dolorosa pauses, "The Disciple."  
"Yep!" she pauses, "That's me!"  
"It's alright, my son," Dolorosa pauses, looking down at the shaking child, "she won't hurt you. Say hello."  
The child hides his face in the Dolorosa's dress.  
"Is he shy?" Disciple asks.  
"He hasn't met another lowblood like us before." Dolorosa tells her.  
"Oh, the highbloods." Disciple hisses.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so."  
"Looks like you are traveling," Disciple pauses, "follow me to my cave where I live."  
"What about your lusus?" Dolorosa asks, remembering the cat lusus who took the small grub, who probably is now the Disciple.  
"She passed on."  
"You're on your own?"  
"Yep, just me."  
"Then we will come with." Dolorosa looks down at the child.  
We need a place to hide, she thought, for a while.  
"Mommy . . ." He says.  
"Don't worry," Dolorosa pauses kneeling down to his level, "you will get used to her."  
The child smiles. He looked into her jade eyes with his red eyes. The Dolorosa smiles back at her son, she slowly stands back up, and takes the child's hand again.  
"Follow me!" Disciple exclaims.  
The Dolorosa and the child slowly walk behind the huntress. The child takes one glance at her.  
Another lowblood, he thought, just like me.  
He smiles a little.  
I know what I have to do now, he thought to himself, I will teach what others believe in. Dreams. Love. Friendship. Blood is just blood. We are all equal. I will teach what others have been dreaming for so long! Before the highbloods took over Alternia. Even now, I will teach what others want.  
The child was lost in his own thoughts.  
My life will be happy, he thought to himself yet again, I just know it will.


End file.
